Bulu Ayam
by Weaselle7
Summary: Fei memperkenalkan Fred dan George sebuah lelucon Muggle garing berbunyi, "Kenapa ayam menyeberangi jalan?" Tujuh tahun kemudian, Fred menggunakan lelucon yang sama untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Sebuah birthdayfic buat Fei Mei! Rnr?


**Bulu Ayam**  
By: Weaselle7

::

A/N: Gue tau kok judulnya random banget bin gak jelas, tapi ntar keliatan kok hubungannya sama fanficnya, hehehe. Woke, sekarang gue pengen coba nulis fanfic berbahasa Indonesia (bukan fanfic parodi _aneh_ gue yang dulu itu yg sekarang sampe _gak tega lagi gue liatin_) (kalo mau mampir juga boleh-boleh aja *dihajar Whoomping Willow gara-gara promosi*) yang baik dan benar. Ini sekaligus buat hadiah buat **Fei Mei** yang tanggal 26 Juli kemaren ultah (YAAAYYY *ngeledakin kantor Filch* *prokprokprok*), semoga fanfic ini bisa menghibur Fei yaa :D Maaf baru diupload sekarang, soalnya gue baru-baru ini gak bisa buka komputer.

::

"Lalu, duri landak dicampurkan-"

"Fei!"

Fei, seorang gadis kecil berumur sebelas tahun yang namanya tadi dipanggil itu, meletakkan bukunya di tanah berumput dan menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah masam. Dia sudah membaca bagian itu sebanyak tiga kali sejak dia mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari dalam kastil dan sekarang Fei dipanggil oleh dua orang yang ia yakini sebagai pembuatnya. Usahanya untuk kabur dari segala masalah dengan pergi belajar di pinggir Danau Hitam sia-sia.

Dua orang bocah berambut merah berlari ke arah Fei dengan muka merah. Fei, seangkatan dan sialnya seasrama dengan mereka, mengenal mereka dengan cukup baik; Merlin, sepertinya semua orang di Hogwarts tahu tentang keberadaan mereka setelah mereka disortir. Fei tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bernafas sambil berlari dan tertawa-tawa seperti banshee, tapi yang jelas, Fei tahu ini bukan hal bagus. Sedetik kemudian, mereka sudah berdiri sambil bersandar di batang pohon tempat Fei bernaung dari sinar matahari di akhir musim panas.

"Sembunyikan kami!" seru salah satu diantara mereka yang entah bagaimana masih kuat berbicara. Fei menoleh kembali ke kastil; dia tidak akan mau tertangkap basah sedang bersama-sama dua bocah kurang kerjaan ini.

"Apa- Kalian gila atau apa?" Fei tiba-tiba berkata. Mungkin perkataannya memang sangat kasar, tapi Fei tidak tahu bagaimana caranya supaya mereka bisa pergi dari sana dan jujur saja, melihat masalah yang sudah menimpa dua anak kembar itu dari ekspresi mereka, Fei pasti akan mempertanyakan kewarasan mereka.

"Ya ampun, lihat Fred, dia masih bertanya," bisik yang satunya dengan suara yang cukup keras sehingga Fei perlu memberinya pandangan memperingatkan.

"Sembunyikan kami! Kami tidak ingin kau kena masalah karena tertangkap basah sedang ngobrol dengan kami. Lihat, kami baik kan?" jelas yang satunya.

"Masuk ke air," jawab Fei mantap.

"Ap-"

"Masuk ke air. Kalian akan berterimakasih padaku," selanya. Fred dan George membeku di tempat mereka, mungkin menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya demi paru-paru mereka yang sudah seharusnya dikasihani. "A-YO," kata Fei sembari dia menarik lengan jubah dan mendorong mereka masuk ke air dengan ceburan keras.

"Demi Merlin, Argus, kuasailah dirimu." Fei menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Profesor McGonagall dan Filch yang bertampang lebih liar daripada biasanya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa dosaku, Profesor, sampai aku harus berurusan dengan dua anak itu!" teriak Filch. Dia berkali-kali melempar pandangan curiga ke arah Fei, tapi Fei hanya berpura-pura bermain air. Fred dan George muncul ke permukaan tepat pada saat McGonagall dan Filch kembali ke kastil.

"Fei, kau jahat," salah satu dari mereka berkata dengan nada yang sangat mencela.

"Dan kami tidak berterimakasih," sahut yang satunya sambil terengah-engah. Mereka berjuang kembali ke tepian dengan jubah mereka yang sangat memberatkan. Rambut mereka menempel ke kepala mereka dan air tawar menetes-netes dari setiap inci dari tubuh mereka. Fei mendengus marah dan menunduk untuk kembali membaca bukunya.

"Sial. Sekarang tidak ada gunanya lagi."

Fei kembali membaca baris yang sudah dibacanya tadi untuk keempat kalinya.

"Ya. Ini semua karena anak cewek kuper satu itu yang punya ide konyol menceburkan kita ke air."

Lima kali. (Ia berusaha keras supaya tidak melompat bangun dan menerkam siapapun dari antara mereka yang sudah mengatakannya.)

"Ayo, coba kita lihat sebentar."

"Hati-hati, Fred!"

Enam kali.

"Astaga, pasti perkamen ini disihir supaya menolak air!"

"Hebat sekali!"

"Tidak bisakah kalian berdua diam?!" Fei berkata tajam tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari buku Ramuan-nya.

"Kau kira kami akan menurut setelah kau hampir membuat hasil tangkapan kami rusak?" tantang salah seorang dari mereka,

"Kalian harusnya berterimakasih padaku Filch tidak jadi menangkap basah kalian!" jawab Fei membela diri.

"Ya, kecuali kami sudah basah," celetuk yang satunya. Fei tidak tahu apa yang mereka ketahui tentang waras dan tidak waras karena mereka bertiga sedang jelas-jelas bertengkar dan salah satu dari mereka bisa-bisanya melucu. Kembarannya meresponi lawakannya dengan tertawa keras, yang malah terdengar seperti menertawakan Fei. Fei kembali membaca barisan itu untuk ketujuh kalinya.

"Wow. Bagaimana ya cara menggunakannya?" Fei diam-diam mendengarkan.

"Oh, entahlah. Bilang 'aku bersumpah bahwa aku orang tidak berguna' atau ocehan lain," celetuk Fei dengan nada sinis. Masih memandang bukunya, Fei bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka tidak membalasnya. Fei mencuri pandang ke arah mereka, curiga dengan apa yang mereka kerjakan.

Benar saja, apa yang terjadi dengan perkamen yang sudah diperjuangkan oleh si kembar benar-benar menghipnotis Fei. Tinta hitam bermunculan dimana-mana, menjalar membentuk kotak-kotak, bermekaran dari keempat sudutnya seperti bunga matahari. Salah satu dari si kembar membuka lebar perkamen yang terlipat-lipat itu. Tinta hitam saling bertemu dimana-mana dan mereka _bergerak_.

"Kerja bagus, Fei!" kata kembar nomor satu, yang Fei belum tahu apakah dia Fred atau George. Dia menepuk pundak Fei sampai Fei tersentak.

"Kami berterimakasih untuk itu," tambah yang satunya, yang tersenyum malu-malu. Perlu dua detik untuk Fei sadar bahwa ia sedang tersenyum balik kepadanya, sama malunya.

"Nah, kenapa kita tidak mulai dari awal saja? Namaku Fred. Oh, baiklah! Namaku George Weasley," katanya dan ia menjabat tangan Fei tanpa menunggu respon.

"Dan aku Fred Weasley. Tapi biasanya itu tugasku untuk memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu," kata yang lain. Fei, entah kenapa malah tertawa, menjabat tangannya juga.

"Fei Warden," Fei memperkenalkan diri juga.

"Jadi, terimakasih karena telah _menceburkan kami ke dalam danau_ dan membantu kami membuka peta ini," kata Fred dengan ekspresi serius tiruan.

Fei tertawa. Mendengarnya, si kembar nyengir lebar.

"Jadi, bukan kalian yang membuat ini?" tanya Fei.

"Bukan," jawab Fred. "Kami tadi sedang detensi dengan Filch dan kami melihat perkamen ini mencuat dari dalam laci berlabel _Disita dan Sangat Berbahaya_. Lalu George menjatuhkan satu lagi Bom Kotoran dan aku mengambil peta ini," katanya cerah.

"Tapi entahlah, dia sepertinya marah sekali," sambung George sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Dia toh tidak tahu cara memakainya, kan?" simpul Fred, melambaikan tangannya dengan ekspresi mengecilkan.

"Ini keren sekali, kalian tahu? Wow! Lihat, itu kita!" kata Fei dan dia meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat diatas tiga titik bertuliskan 'Fred Weasley', 'George Weasley', dan 'Fei Warden'. "Bayangkan kalau Muggle membuat ini."

"Kau keturunan-Muggle?" tanya Fred takut-takut.

"Ya," kata Fei. "Kalian mungkin akan menemukan seorang Warden lagi di Hogwarts seratus tahun yang akan datang."

"Jangan bilang begitu," kata George, walaupun ia tertawa bersama kembarannya. "Ayah kami suka sekali dengan Muggle dan hal-hal yang mereka kerjakan."

"Oh ya?" tanya Fei. Sejauh yang ia ketahui, penyihir-penyihir menganggap rendah Muggle, menjelek-jelekkan mereka, menganggap mereka ras tidak unggul dalam sejarah Homo sapiens dan menganggap mereka sampah masyarakat.

"Ya," jawab Fred. "Sebelum kami berangkat ke Hogwarts, Dad membawa pulang pemanggang roti. Kau ingat, George?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa?" kata George, tertawa semakin keras. "Tugas musim panas Percy kan ikut terpanggang karena kita yang menyelipkannya ke dalam panggangan!"

Fred dan George meledak tertawa dan mereka tertawa lima menit lebih lama dari Fei, yang sudah tidak tertawa dan menonton si kembar mengikik dengan tangan mereka memegang perut masing-masing.

"Kadang Muggle memang menarik, memang," kata Fei setelah mereka selesai tertawa. "Tapi kadang-kadang mereka aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Fred dan George.

"Mereka kadang suka membuat lelucon yang sebenarnya tidak lucu," jelas Fei. Fred dan George menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, entah tidak mengerti atau ingin sekali mendengar salah satu bualan tidak masuk akal itu. "Contohnya, kenapa ayam menyeberangi jalan?"

"Karena ia dikejar musang?" saran Fred.

"Bukan," kata Fei, lalu ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menambah kesan dramatis. "Karena ia ingin sampai ke seberang."

Fei tidak pernah tertawa mendengar bualan itu kecuali sekarang.

* * *

Fei sedang duduk di depan perapian ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, sebuah buku tebal berisi ratusan jenis-jenis tumbuhan sihir tergeletak terbuka di atas pangkuannya. Angelina dan Alicia sedang tertawa keras mendengar bualan Fred dan George alias tidak perlu belajar untuk mempersiapkan NEWTs mereka. Fei mendesah, rasanya akan enak sekali kalau ia bisa menjadi Angelina atau Alicia sehari saja. Mereka berdua telah terpilih menjadi Chaser cadangan Montrose Magpies dan mungkin membakar semua buku cetak mereka tidak akan berpengaruh banyak.

"Oh, ayolah, Fei, pesta ini dibuat untukmu!" seru George dari seberang ruangan, di mana mereka sedang berkumpul.

"Aku sangat tersanjung, Fred, George, untuk pestanya, tapi sungguh, aku akan ulangan Ramuan besok dan aku belum menghafal seratus tanaman paling berbahaya versi Circe!" seru Fei histeris tanpa melepaskan matanya dari bukunya. Setelah dia mengatakan, semakin jelaslah ketidaksiapannya untuk ulangannya besok, dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu Fei.

"Siapkan kejutan kita, George," Fei mendengar Fred berkata. Mendengar ini, Fei mendongak ke atas dan melihat si kembar melesat menuju menara kamar laki-laki. Fei melihat ke sekelilingnya dan wajahnya menjadi merah. Bagi seorang yang agak pendiam seperti Fei, ruang rekreasi itu sudah sangat sesak. Hampir setengah populasi Gryffindor berada di ruang rekreasi; untuk mengobrol dengan temannya, atau sekedar ingin menyegarkan diri sebentar dari kesibukan sekolah.

Hanya segelintir orang yang duduk belajar di dekat perapian malam itu. Diantaranya ada Hermione Granger, yang sepertinya menjadi anak satu-satunya dari angkatannya di Gryffindor yang menyadari sudah sedekat apa OWLs mereka, dan seorang laki-laki kelas tiga yang Fei tidak tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan sehingga ia harus menulis esai sepanjang empat meter.

Fred dan George turun dengan sebuah kue ulangtahun sebesar kue pernikahan. Entah sihir macam apa yang sudah dilakukan Fred dan George, tapi kue itu terkesan seperti mengeluarkan sinarnya sendiri. Fei berdiri dari tempatnya, menjatuhkan bukunya (yang diselamatkan oleh Hermione) dengan mulut ternganga.

"Oi, tutup mulutmu sebelum ada cowok yang menyambarnya," goda Fred. Fei menutup mulutnya walaupun masih sangat terkejut dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, sebagian untuk menutupi rona merah yang sudah menjalar dari lehernya.

"Ya ampun, kalian tidak perlu melakukan ini!" jerit Fei, hampir menangis.

"Tentu saja kami perlu," jawab George enteng, "tidak setiap hari kau berulangtahun ke-delapan belas kan?"

"Tapi aku bukan menikah atau apa!" seru Fei.

"Oh, perlu kucarikan pasangan?" tanya Fred. Fei tertawa masih dengan tangannya yang menutupi setengah dari wajahnya. Fred dan George meletakkan lilin Muggle berbentuk angka satu dan delapan di puncak kue.

"Umurnya delapan belas, Fred, George," kata Hermione, yang sekarang sudah berdiri dan menunjuk lilin kue Fei dengan gaya Prefek-nya. "Bukan delapan puluh satu."

"Entahlah, terlihat seperti delapan belas dari tempat kami," kata Fred (yang memang berdiri di seberang Fei), walaupun susah baginya untuk menyembunyikan cengirannya yang sangat lebar.

"Beberapa Muggle melakukannya supaya orang yang berulangtahun akan mendapatkan umur yang panjang," kata Fei adil. "Tapi kita semua tahu Fred dan George tidak punya otak."

"Aw, kau melukai hati kami, Fei," kata George dramatis sambil menaruh tangannya di dadanya. Fred menirukannya dengan gerakan ingin menangis. Fei, yang sudah hampir tujuh tahun berurusan dengan respon ini, memutar bola matanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"_Make a wish_!" seru Lee dari ujung ruangan.

"Ya, _make a wish_," kata Fred sembari ia menyalakan lilin ulangtahun Fei dengan tongkat sihirnya.

Fei menatap lekat mata Fred. Tidak mungkin ia sangkali bahwa Fred sudah lama memenangkan hatinya. Tapi Fei tidak seperti gadis-gadis egois lainnya, yang akan memohon-mohon laki-laki idaman mereka untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tidak, Fei punya akal sehat, dan Fei bisa membuat akal sehatnya tidak bertentangan dengan hatinya. Kalau ia memang mencintai Fred, maka ia akan sangat berbahagia untuk melihat Fred bersama wanita yang dicintainya, walaupun itu artinya Fei harus merobek-robek hatinya menjadi kepingan-kepingan. Kebahagiaan Fred adalah kebahagiaannya juga. Fei mendesah.

_Aku ingin Fred bahagia. _

Fei meniup lilinnya dan seisi ruang rekreasi bersorak bergemuruh. Fei merasakan air mata menetes dari matanya; ia terharu. Sudah enam kali ia merayakan ulangtahunnya dengan teman-temannya di Hogwarts. Hogwarts sudah menjadi keluarga kedua baginya. Fei buru-buru mengelapnya. Sudah enam kali juga Fred dan George memberinya kejutan ulangtahun, semuanya diwarnai dengan diri Fei berubah menjadi sosok menggelikan karena ia tidak sengaja menelan barang lelucon.

Barang lelucon.

Fei belum melihat barang lelucon atau hal-hal mencurigakan lainnya hari ini.

Kue ulangtahunnya membagi menjadi porsi-porsi kecil dengan sendirinya (setengah populasi Gryffindor yang lainnya sudah ada di ruang rekreasi secara misterius). Fei dijabati oleh teman-temannya, dipeluk, diacak-acak rambutnya, dan masih banyak lagi. Pada akhirnya, Angelina dan Alicia mengangkat Fei ke atas meja di tengah ruangan sementara mereka menyanyikan lagu 'Happy Birthday to You' bersama-sama untuk Fei.

Setelah itu, entah darimana, sepiring besar kue mendarat di wajahnya dan menutupi mukanya dengan krim dan kue. Fei, tidak seperti biasanya, malah tertawa dan membersihkan wajahnya dengan tangannya supaya ia bisa melihat.

"FRED! GEORGE! AKU TAHU ITU KALIAN!" teriak Fei diselangi tawanya.

"Wow, kenapa tidak kau coba?" tanya Fred (yang secara misterius sudah berada di atas meja juga) sembari ia mencolek pipi Fei (Fei sangat bersyukur krim kue itu bisa menutupi semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya sekarang) dan memakan krim yang menempel di jarinya.

"Fred! Apa kau lupa? Itu Krim Kenari!" teriak George dari bawah. Dalam hitungan detik, Fred berubah menjadi seekor burung kenari yang sangat besar. Fred terbang mengelilingi ruang rekreasi dan membuat kegaduhan dengan mendarat di kepala setiap cowok di sana dan mematuki kepala mereka. Fei menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membersihkan wajahnya dengan tongkat sihirnya. Setelah semenit penuh kekacauan, Fred akhirnya bertransformasi kembali menjadi manusia, membuatnya jatuh dari udara kosong ke atas meja tempat Fei berdiri, dengan beberapa bulu berwarna kuning masih menempel di tubuhnya, membuatnya terlihat seperti ayam besar.

"Harusnya Fei yang memakannya!" seru George.

"Oh, _mission failed_, kalau begitu," kata Fei keras dengan ekspresi penuh kemenangan. Fei berpaling dari George ke Fred dan mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah beberapa bulu yang masih mencuat dari badan Fred. "Ayo kita bawa kau ke Madam Pomfrey."

"Kenapa masih ada bulu-bulu yang menempel padaku?!" teriak Fred panik setelah melihat reaksi Fei.

"Kau yang membuat krim itu kemarin malam," jawab George enteng.

"Sial, kesalahan teknis," umpat Fred.

"Aaw, aku takut sekarang ajakanmu akan ditolak," goda George sambil mengedipkan matanya penuh arti pada Fred. Fei merasakan jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih kencang dari yang seharusnya. Dalam hitungan detik, semua orang di ruang rekreasi sudah berteriak "TEMBAK! TEMBAK! TEMBAK!" Ingin sekali Fei ber-Disapparate dari sana, tapi sorakan itu membuat kakinya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ayolah, aku bukan pembunuh," canda Fred berusaha menenangkan orang-orang. Namun sorakan itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Baik, baik!" teriak Fred dan hati Fei mencelos. Ia hampir lupa dia sebenarnya sedang berdiri di sana, di hadapan seorang Fred Weasley, orang yang telah memenangkan hatinya dan sekarang sedang bergulat dengan dirinya sendiri untuk mengajaknya atau tidak. "Nah, bisa kalian semua dia sebentar?"

Sorakan itu mereda sedetik kemudian. Fred berdeham.

"Err, kenapa ayam menyeberangi jalan?" mulai Fred dengan aneh. Fei memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

"George, apa yang dilakukan Krim Kenari itu pada otaknya?" bisik Fei ke arah George. Mungkinkah Fred sudah gila?

"Jangan khawatir," jawab George, "dia tidak punya otak."

"Ayo, Fei, katakan sesuatu, kau membunuhku!" pinta Fred.

"Err, karena ia dikejar musang?" jawab Fei dengan nada bertanya. Dengan ini, Fred memberanikan diri melangkah ke depan Fei sampai Fei bisa merasakan nafasnya yang bergetar berjuang melawan ketakutan.

"Bukan," jawab Fred, berusaha terdengar mantap. "Tapi karena ia ingin memenangkan hati wanita yang berada di hadapannya."

Udara tiba-tiba terasa sangat tipis dan Fei sulit bernafas. Seisi ruang rekreasi bersorak sekali lagi, lebih liar daripada yang sebelumnya. Mereka berteriak seperti banshee, menjeritkan kata-kata yang sepertinya adalah "CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!" Fred menatap lekat mata Fei, mencari-cari jawaban dari jendela kecil pupilnya. Tanpa disadarinya, Fei tersenyum sangat lebar.

Kebahagiaan Fred adalah kebahagiaanya.

"Ayo, aku bawa kau ke Madam Pomfrey," jawab Fei, masih tersenyum lebar, hanya untuk mencari alasan supaya mereka bisa berdua saja. Ia menggenggam tangan Fred (anak-anak Gryffindor bersorak gila) dan membawanya turun dari meja dan keluar dari menara Gryffindor. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berjalan, tapi rasanya Rumah Sakit tidak kunjung kelihatan.

Fei berhenti mendadak dan berpaling menghadap Fred sepenuhnya. Entah apa yang merasukinya, tapi Fei mengenggam tangan Fred yang satunya dengan tangannya yang satunya.

"Kau sudah memenangkan bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

* * *

**A/N: **HAPPEE BIRTHDAY FEI. Maap kalo jelek plotnya/gaya bahasanya/grammarnya. Ini pertama kalinya gue nulis pake Bahasa Indonesia yang proper. Oh iya Fei, err, anggep aja lu ultahnya pas sekitar bulan Maret gicuw, soalnya gue agak bingung gimana cara ngakalinnya kalo lu ultah akhir bulan Juli. Hehehehe, masih diterima kan? :3 *masang muka melas* *dikejer Fluffy*

Buat yang lainnya, boleh minta review? Soalnya author baru pertama kali nulis Indonesia nih! Butuh feedback sebanyak-banyaknya. Terimakasih :)


End file.
